


Keeping Secrets are hard

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Season 3a, Stiles is stabled with a metal pipe along with Derek, before Scott was alpha, sheriff already knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali drives the steel pipe into Derek and into Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles wasn’t even dressed when he heard the Hale siblings start yelling, he groaned as he pushed himself out of Derek’s bed and put on his jeans and one of Derek’s shirts over his head before limping tiredly down the spiral stair case “Guys it’s great you found each other after all these years but can you two be happy for 5 minutes?” Stiles crumbled as he looked at them   
“Stiles…” Derek started to say when the loft’s alarm went off. “BACK UP STIARS!” Derek yelled at him as the loft door was almost ripped off its hinges. 

Two wolves walked into the loft and gunned for Derek and Cora. Derek pushed Stiles behind him “Upstairs!” Derek yelled again as Ennis grabbed Cora and held down with the threat of her arm being ripped out of her shoulder as Kali and Derek fight. Deucalion strolled in and walked up to Stiles who was standing back looking like he wanted to help but didn’t want to get caught by Kali’s toenails. He smirked as he stood just behind the teen and then grabbed him back to the back of his neck making Stiles choke before he pushed the teen to the ground.

Stiles fell onto his back with a painful thud of his head, Derek spun around when he saw Stiles fall and that was all it took for Kali to knock Derek to his knees. Stiles still had his eyes closed because of the pain in his head as he felt the heavy thud of someone’s knees land on either side of him. “St…Stiles.” Was all Derek could say before a Kali drove a steel pipe into Derek’s lower back impaling him though and into Stiles who was stuck under him. Stiles’ eyes flew open shinning in pain as he lets out a pitchful scream as he looked down to see the thin metal pipe embedded into his side.

Stiles let out a strangled sob as he looked up at Derek to see the steel pipe sticking though him “D…Derek.” He choked   
“J…Just don’t move.” Derek panted out, only a moment later to grit his teeth and for Stiles to cried out as the evil toenail bitch twisted the pipe   
“Now that I have your attention Derek. I do have your attention don’t I? Because you have the healing powers of a wolf your bed bunny does not?” Deucalion said as he knelt in front of Derek Stiles and gently put his hand on Stiles face and gently moving his hand like he was caressing a lover’s face “Now let’s talk before he dies of shock or blood loss.” The wolf chuckled as Stiles whimpered in pain. The teen didn’t really hear what the crazy wolf was saying to Derek all he knew was he was started to feel cold as he watched Derek’s blood trickle down the thin pipe and into seep into his wound.

The pipe was pulled out of them and then thrown to the side, Derek knelt there trying not to fall on top of Stiles whose eyes were fluttering shut. Cora rushed to their side and helped Derek onto his side “Call Am…balance.” Derek winced as he pushed himself back up onto his knees as he went to try and wake Stiles up.   
“You need to put a jacket on Derek if they see you like this?” Cora said as she went to grab her mobile as she looked to see the blood on her brother. Derek didn’t say anything as he cupped Stiles cheek and tried to wake him back up.  
“Come Stiles wake up don’t fall asleep you will be okay.”  
“Der…ek…” Stiles whimpered   
“That’s it baby looked at me.” Derek said as he lent down and kissed him on the lips tasting the tangy copper in the teen’s mouth “Please don’t leave me. We still need to tell your dad about us about werewolves.” Derek said as Stiles tried to keep his eye lids from closing   
“They will be here in 5 minutes Derek, just bite him it will work quicker than the blood!” Cora yelled as she paced around the loft.

Stiles was rushed into hospital skin pale and blood covering his body, Derek and Cora following behind the Ambulance crew as they started to pick up the paces, both wolves knew that the blood had started to work because they could smell it. Derek was now dressed in a different shirt and jacket as they followed behind them. Derek looked up when he heard a woman speak, Mellissa ran up to them and looked down at Stiles who open his eyes a little to see her before closing them again “Oh god Stiles. What happen?” She asked   
“We got a call saying the Sheriff’s son was stabbed in his boyfriend’s loft.” Michael the Ambulance driver said as he passed something to the doctor. Mellissa turned to look at Derek and Cora before looking back at the doctor   
“I will call the Sheriff, just…”  
“We know Mellissa you sit this one out.” The Doctor told her as they took Stiles down the hall.

The dark haired woman ran her fingers though her hair as she watched Stiles rushed through the doors, she turned towards Derek and his sister holding back her angry tears “What happen?” She asked though clenched teeth  
“We were attacked by the Alpha pack.” Derek said as he looked anywhere but at the woman who loved Stiles like she loved Scott.   
“They stabbed him?” She asked   
“They drove a metal pipe though me and into Stiles, they were making a point.” Derek told her “But that’s not all we have to worry about.” The wolf said as he finely turned his eyes to look at her “I do love him.”   
“You better because once John hears about how he was stabbed at his 20 something boyfriend’s house he will start looking for silver bullets!”  
“He knows?”  
“He’s always known, John isn’t thick. I went to him after I found out about Scott and he said he knew! Stiles isn’t a born werewolf but his mother was.” Mellissa said as she turned around and walked towards a chair.

John sat in the room watching his son sleep, when he heard he was stabbed he was thinking the worst. He thought he would see tubes and wires all over his boy but the most there was, one and that was an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. His hand went out to touch Stiles hand and held it he just needed to know that his son was still warm and live. 

Scott stood outside the room he has just walked out the room when he saw Derek standing at the window looking in, the young wolf frowned at the alpha and snarled at him “Derek why was stiles at your loft?” He asked, growling at the alpha wolf as they move away from room.  
“Me and Stiles have been dating for a while and last night was the first time he stayed over… Scott my blood got into Stiles.” Derek looked at him like someone kicked him. Scott eyes widen in shock before he looked back at the partly closed door before looking back at Derek   
“Can someone be turned that way?” Scott asked   
“Yes, some one can even be turned during sex.” Scott looked at Derek with a shock looked   
“Werewolf …. stuff can do that?  
“You have been using protection when with…?” Derek asked   
“Yes when we were dating. What about you and Stiles?” Derek looked away from him when he see the Sheriff standing in the hall ways.

The man stood there his eyes dark with anger as he looked at Derek “Yes Derek did you wear a condom when you were sleeping with my 17 year old son?” John growled at him his hand seemed to be flexing at the gun on his hip as he looked angrily at Derek “And while we’re on the topic of you and my son, who stabbed him?” He asked as he walked over to him “Also give me on reason why I shouldn’t SHOOT YOU!” He yelled Scott held out his hand to stop the sheriff pushing Derek but it didn’t stop John from pushed Derek and it didn’t take much for Derek to push back and change to red eyes and fangs snarling at John   
“I LOVE STILES!” He growled as he pushed John back “I DIDN’T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN HE WASN’T MEANT TO STAY OVER LAST NIGHT BUT HE WAS SCARED FOR ME AND WANTED COMFORT I DIDN’T WANT HIM HURT!” Derek yelled at him. John’s eyes widen as he looked at the wolf in front of him while Scott shook his head in the corner. Moving away from the scared man Derek looked down at the floor “I love him, he’s my mate.” He whispered as he closed his eyes.

Week later…

Stiles finely woke up, even tho he was healing quickly it still took him a weak before he woke up. Stiles let his shaky hands reach his forehead but he winced as he felt the pull of the needled in his hand, he looked at it before looking at the hospital room frowning as he turned to see his dad sat in the hospital chair with an comfortable look on his face “Dad.” Stiles coughed out, his throat was dry his voice just hurt. “Dad!” He tried a little louder  
“He’s in a deep sleep he won’t hear you.” Came a voice, Stiles turned his head to see Derek pushing himself up off the sofa that was in the room and walk over to him   
“D...Derek you’re okay.” Stiles smiled   
“Shhh here drink this first.” The wold said as he helped Stiles sip from a glass of water.

The cold liquid seem to cool of the dry burning feeling in his mouth and throat making him feel more human. “Derek what happen?” Stiles whispered as he felt the wolf’s hand though his hair   
“You and I were stabbed and some of my blood got into your body, by the time we got you to the hospital it has already started to take effect. I’m sorry Stiles but you are a werewolf now.” Derek tells him, the teen let out a whimper as he tried to sit up   
“Okay so if I’m a wolf why do I still hurt?” Stiles grumbled.

John jumped awake when he heard Stiles talk, he looked at his son as he saw him sit up “Stiles oh thank god.” John said as he warped his arm around his son, Stiles hugged back as he buried his face into his dad’s neck picking up the man’s different smells. The smell of home and safety and 7 day old sweet   
“Umm dad you need a shower.” Stiles mumbled as John held onto him tighter  
“Later right now I just want to look at you.”  
“Can’t do that if your trying smoother me to death.”


	2. Chapter 2

John went home after that to get Stiles some clothes, Derek stood by the bed and looked down at the teen. He still looked too small to be a wolf but here he was smelling like a wolf “Stiles.” The teen looked up at him and blinked like he has zoned out for a short time   
“Derek…I can hear.” He said, Derek tilted his head and then moved closer to the bed “I can hear them down the hall, I can hear Mellissa on the phone to Scott.” He whispered, the older wolf smiled and cupped the teen’s cheeks and kissed his forehead before looking down at the honey brown eyes   
“Over the next couple of weeks it will become stronger.” Derek smiled, he saw the submissive look on Stiles face and he groaning the boy is already his mate why did he have to be the submissive it made the wolf in him howl for owner ship of the teen …MARK HIM, BITE HIM LEAVE OUR MARK FOR ALL TO SEE, IMPREGNATE HIM!… The wolf screamed at him.

Later that night, Stiles was a sleep curled up in the hospital bed he still had to spend one more night before they could let him go home. He was alone for the night Derek was made to leave by the sheriff. Derek had kissed Stiles and pinned him to the bed as he moved his mouth down his neck and that is when Scott and the Sheriff walked back in. So yeah Derek was not allowed to be alone with Stiles in the hospital room. Derek’s argument was stiles was his mate and he smell so good the problem was he wasn’t the only alpha who thought Stiles smelt good. 

Deucalion has caught Stiles scent the moment the wolf blood was accepted into the teen’s blood stream. For the time Stiles was at the hospital he decide to learn all he could about the normally hyper teen especially when he cornered Scott and asked question carefully planned questions about Stiles before he decide he was going to see him. 

He walked into the hospital without any problem of the twins standing on his right side of him not to use to help him walk without bumping into things no he was going to be look out while he see’s Stiles “I don’t know if this a good idea, he’s already mated to Derek and he’s part of Scott’s pack.”  
“Scott is not an alpha… yet and don’t worry about Derek let me worry about him.” The Demon wolf smiled as they reached the door   
“Scott’s mum work’s here, he cares for Stiles like she does Scott she got her eyes on this door.” Ethan said looking nervously down the hall   
“Stop worrying.” The Demon wolf said as slips inside the hospital room.

He moved thought the room, up to Stiles bed and turned his head as if he was looking down at the boy, he smiled and moved his hand to touch along his face “What a pretty wolf you are.” He said as he could feel the wolf under Stiles skin, the teen whimpered and turned away from his touch as if it burned his skin “Shhh stay a sleep that’s it.” He purred as he watched Stiles turn onto his back his arms above his head his hands made fists and he whimpered like he was having a nightmare and it the nose made Deucalion smiled as he lifted Stiles shirt up to his chest and he rubbed the soft skin of the teen’s stomach looking at the slowly healing wound on his side “Such a pretty boy.” He whispered as he took along nail and scrapped it along the skin of the teen’s stomach. 

Stiles winced and growled in his sleep at the pain flaring across his stomach, he open his eyes and looked up to see Deucalion standing above him “What the…”   
“Ethan!” The Demon wolf snarled, Stiles was now sat up his eyes wide as he watched one of the twins walk in and up to the bed   
“Get of me!” Stiles yelled as Ethan pinned Stiles to the bed by grabbing his wrists in one hand and placing a hand over the teen’s mouth as Stiles started to struggle against them  
“You should have stayed a sleep my little breeder.” He said with a smile “It would have made this so much easier.” Deucalion purred as he continued to run his nail over Stiles stomach leaving a pattern “Trying to sleep with you would be mess and course to many problems this will be over with quickly.” Stiles struggled as he tried to kick his legs out let his wolf brake free but he couldn’t. 

Suddenly the room door open and Mellissa walks in with another doctor, every one froze before Stiles bite down on Ethan’s hand making the young Alpha scream and pulled his hand away “Get away from him!” Mellissa yelled as the Demon snarled and grabbed Ethan before knocking Mellissa and the doctor to the floor before running off. Stiles pulled himself up to the head of the bed looking terrified out of his mind. 

The dark haired woman pushed herself up and ran to Stiles, her shoulder was bleeding and there was a scratch cross her cheek “Stiles.” She whimpered, the teen turned his head flashing his amber eyes. She bite her lip and looked at the Doctor who wasn’t looking at them but still was dusting himself off “it’s okay they gone now.” She whispered as Stiles buried his face into her neck more out to smell her comforting scent, the smell of pack Scott’s Pack.” “Shhhh I got you.” She whispered to him as Stiles whimpered. 

“What did they want?” Isaac asked as they piled into the Sheriff’s home after Stiles was let out of the hospital, Deaton arrived to look at the mark on Stiles stomach and to see why his wolf was ready to come out, Stiles sighed and closed his eyes   
“He said I should have stayed a sleep and then said it would have been much easier if I was and trying to sleep with me would be mess and course to many problems this will be over with quickly.” The room was quiet, Scott let out a little growl “Ooooh he did call me his breeder.” He said  
“Well that makes more sense now I look at the markings.” Deaton said, Derek stood behind Stiles and let out a small snarl  
“Well what does it mean?” He hissed at him as he flashed his red eyes   
“Well from what I can tell was trying to perform an ancient ritual that could make Stiles pregnant without him having to well… sleep with him all he would have need to finish ritual is a drop of his blood or semen.” Deaton said, Stiles had his hand pressed on his stomach wincing at the alpha’s carvings   
“Is that it, now we found out and stopped what he was doing Stiles safe?” Scott asked looking worried between his friend and his boss   
“Umm no Stiles isn’t safe until the alpha’s scars have healed and those can take weeks to, any one could bleed on Stiles at this point he could become pregnant.”   
“Well shit, no one cut themselves and then come to me for a hug.” Stiles growled as he warped his arms around himself   
“How long does it take for the Alpha’s scar to heal?” John asked  
“Anywhere from a week to a 3 weeks it depends on how strong the alpha is but if someone was to drop blood on Stiles wound, the wound itself would heal straight way.” 

Stiles was deep in thought before he looked back up and looked at Lydia, Allison and Cora was sat all together and a thought hut him “Wait does that mean if a girl was to bleed on me it could… you know?”  
“Ummm…” Deaton thought for a moment before nodded “Yes I would say so.” Stiles jaw just dropped as he looked at him, making very one in the room nervous   
“Animals what if I came across say a bleeding ….deer and picked up or it knocked me down and walked over me and…”  
“Stiles!” Derek called to him to stop him from rambling any more “Don’t let anyone or anything bleed on you.” The wolf whispered as he bent down and kissed Stiles on the cheek as much to John’s dismay.

The only trouble is it was easier said than done, with the alpha pack running around and people being offered up as sacrifices Stiles was covered in a town that was bathed in blood on a nightly bases. It was a week later and Stiles had done a good job keeping clear of any form of bodily fluids and keep away from the alpha pack which was a little hard as the twins followed him around the school. It was Derek that came up to him wincing, he slumped forwards covering Stiles in his body, the teen was a wolf yes but Derek was so much heavier and stronger than him. He wasn’t even thinking about the fact Derek’s blood could be seeping into his wounds he was just worried about the wolf in his arms.

They took Derek to Deaton’s who watched a blood covered Stiles and not so blood covered Scott dragged Derek inside. it was only after the vet looked at Derek and treated his wounds did the wolf he turned to look at the teen. “Raise your shirt Stiles.” Deaton side, Stiles frowned for a moment and then looked down at the blood on his and his eyes widen as he lifted the shirt up, the vet pulled the bandage away and looked at the nothing but smooth skin   
“Oh god my dad is going to kill me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Deaton looked at Stiles stomach, to find no trace of the wounds made by Deucalion it “Sorry Stiles but it looks like Derek’s blood got onto the wounds.” Stiles groaned and laid back at Derek sat on the table pulling a new shorty on that Scott brought over for him.   
“Okay so Stiles is now pregnant?” Scott asked   
“Yes it looks that way, there is no way in telling how fast this will develop.” Deaton said as Derek walked over to Stiles and warped his arms around him   
“Dad is going to kill me.” Stiles whispered as he buried his face into the wolf’s chest he wasn’t crying he was just breathing in Derek’s scent   
“I think your dad is more likely to kill me.” He said as he held Stiles close. Scott rolled his eyes and turned the other away   
“I don’t want to see you two kiss that’s…that’s gross!” Scott whined making Stiles smiled weakly. 

The sun had just rose over the tree tops as Stiles and Derek pulled up outside of the house, Stiles sighed seeing his dad’s car “Well this could means two things one pulled an all nighter and gone to bed and or he was just wake up and we’re screwed. The teen said  
“I’m sure your dad won’t bring out the silver bullets just yet.” Derek sighed as he got out the car and moved around the other side and open the door for his mate. Stiles smiled up at him as they walked towards the house   
“It’s will be okay he will just be happy that it’s your.” He smiled as he kissed his cheek.

Stiles sheepishly walked through his front door, Derek was following behind him it wasn’t that he was worried about the sheriff hurting Stiles more like the Sheriff hurting him now that the man owns silver and wolfbane bullets, thanks to Chris. “Stiles is that you!” Came the panic voice, John came into view with a worried look on his face “Where have you been I came home to find you missing and blood in your room…I thought… I…”  
“No Dad its okay it’s Derek’s blood.” Stiles said, John looked at him and then to Derek  
“Oh that’s okay then.” He said with a sarcastic tone that could only match Stiles “How is that any better than you bleeding! As far as I know he could die to!” John yelled before he calmed himself before he looked at his son “Now why was Derek bleeding in your bed room and were you healed before he fell all over you?” Stiles looked back at his boyfriend before looking at his dad  
“Will here’s the thing I’m healed now.”   
“Oh god.”  
“And you’re going to be a Granddad.”  
“Oh god!” John yelled as he walked back into the kitchen “Stiles!” They could hear him say.

Stiles walked into the kitchen dragging Derek with him “Dad.” He called out to him as he watched him lean against the kitchen counter “It wasn’t about to let him bleed to death in my bed room.” Stiles argued   
“I wasn’t saying you had to but oh god Stiles your barely 17 and now your… you’re a werewolf and pregnant!” he groaned   
“Yeah but on the brighter side it’s not going to a stranger, or some wounded animal like a deer or a bear and it’s not going to be any of my female friends I mean can you imagine Lydia as a daddy? And big bonus it’s not Peter.” John nodded at that “And super big bonus it’s not any of the Alpha pack… it’s a win with Derek because we’re already dating and I am happy to have his baby.” Derek looked at Stiles in awe before he warped his arms around the teen and nuzzled into his cheek   
“I’m happy you’re carrying my pup.” He purred into his ear making Stiles smiled  
“Okay put it away you two.” John growled, making Stiles looked at him with a guiltily look.

Stiles yawed and walked over to the sofa and sits down Derek sat with him as John walked over to him and knelt in front of him and looked at his son “Stiles this is important will you be alright if I go to work? Deucalion is not going to try and grab you?” He whispered as he heard a growl from Derek, the teen looked his dad   
“I don’t think he will be after me for a little while I mean he will be really unhappy but…”  
“Deucalion will not be coming after Stiles not now.” He lied easily, Stiles picked that up and it made him worry…will he come back for me?…he wondered   
“Alright… I will call you later Stiles and I will call you to Derek we need to talk.” He said before walking to the front door and leaving.

Once they heard John leave Derek pulled Stiles down and laid behind him kissing his neck rubbing his stomach lovingly “Will he try to come after me?” Stiles asked   
“He might do, it depends how much he really wants you?” Derek said as he held him tightly, Stiles sighed and turned around and nuzzled into Derek’s chest “I won’t let him take you.” He whispered as he let Stiles fall asleep in his chest. They both were tried and Stiles fell asleep quickly but Derek on the other hand could not sleep he kept his armed warped around Stiles keeping himself on alert because of the threat of the demon wolf and his pack could take his mate away from him.

Stiles is now pregnant with his child, there is life growing in his mate and Derek is going to protect them both to the point it could kill him. He must have drifted off to sleep because at one point he jerked out of his sleep by the door bell ringing and Stiles groaning as he sat up “Yeah I’m going!” He growled as he pushed himself up off the sofa   
“Sit down I will get it.” Derek said, Stiles looked around at him and raised an eye brow at him   
“I’m pregnant not dead.” Stiles said dryly as he walked to the door, Derek growled but let Stiles carry on. He sat up and stretched himself out feeling his joins clunk back into place as he heard someone walk in. Stiles walked back in helping a limping Isaac into the room   
“What happen?” Derek growled as he help the curly blonde onto the sofa   
“D…Deucalion’s pack… the twins.” Isaac shivered as he curled up on himself   
“Derek called Deaton tell him Isaac need helps and I don’t think he should be moved.” Stiles said as he pulled a blanket over the blonde as he was shivering.


	4. Chapter 4

As Derek put the phone down the whole pack was at the door, pushing their way in …Scott has a key…Derek thought feeling a little growl leave his lips when he realised that that the young wolf could put his mate and the rest of the pack in danger if the alpha pack finds out. Walking back to the room he saw Scott knelt by the small blonde and was leaching pain off him as Stiles cleaned the wounds on the blonde wolf. “Why did the twins attack you?” Scott asked him, but Isaac has already passed out   
“You don’t think they would… you know?” Stiles asked moving his eyes towards the blonde teen’s stomach. Scott moved his hand to the hem of the blonde’s shirt and pulled it up gently and let out a dark growl when he saw the marks.   
“What were they thinking?” Lydia asked as he knelt down and looked at the marks, she didn’t touch them but she had seem photos of the ones on Stiles stomach  
“Clearly the same thing as their Alpha was thinking.” Allison said, she winced seeing the deep cuts   
“Deaton is on his way.” Derek said as he walks over to the small pack.

The vet arrived quickly and quickly followed by Chris and Peter it seemed both hunter and crazy wolf have a thing for young curly blonde. Deaton knelt by the sofa and looked at the bruises and the cuts that littered Isaac’s body “He put up a fight.” He told them   
“We notices.” Peter growled as paced back and forth looking back at Isaac   
“Did they bleed on him?” Scott asked looking worried   
“No it looks like they didn’t finish make the seal.” He told them as the wiped a bit of blood away and watched as the unfinished lines tried to connect “However it looks like if the seal isn’t finished he will never heal.”   
“Really that blows, what kind of…. Gaaah!” Stiles yelled as he waved his arms about.   
“Well we can finish the seal and let him deal right?” Allison asked   
“Yeah we can but then he is in the same danger that Stiles was in.”   
“I’m sure Peter and Chris wouldn’t mind being blood donors.” Lydia muttered making everyone look up at her, Allison turned to her with a glare   
“This is my dad you’re talking about!” She hissed angrily, Lydia looked at her and put her hands up to say ‘sorry’ but Chris just shook his head and looked back at the blonde.

Deaton finished the seal and then bandage the boy’s stomach up before looking over at everyone “Is he okay to sleep here?” He asked Stiles, the teen nodded  
“Yeah we will put him in the spare room.” Stiles told him “Can we move him?” Stiles asked  
“Yes but be careful.” The vet said, Derek moved closer and picked up even those he could see the hunter and the older wolf move closer only to have Derek glare at them making them freeze as the wolf took the curly blonde up stairs as Stiles lead the way.


End file.
